


A Dream?

by thoopsy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 is mentioned so in passing that they might as not be there??, Canon Compliant, Drabble, mostly I mean I said that Callie's outfit didn't change because I think it's RIDICULOUS that it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoopsy/pseuds/thoopsy
Summary: Just a little drabble I wanted to write after fighting DJ Octavio again-again.. again-again-again. Thinking about how Callie must feel.





	A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished very many stories, and I've never really posted because I don't wanna until I'm done! So, lifehack!! Write short things >:3c 
> 
> I have an idea for something longer and Callie Splatoon Centric but please do not hold your breath.

Callie had never woke up from a dream feeling breathless and like she’d been screaming for hours on end. She’d never had nightmares before, not the kind that woke her up. Unsettling dreams yes but.

Nothing had ever felt like this. She was standing on something moving. Everything felt wrong, and blurry ~~especially from one eye in particular what was up with that–?~~ She thought she’d been dreaming, or was this a dream? She’d been so sure of herself just a moment ago.

Everything was wrong and Marie was singing and her belly was cold and Callie just wanted to fall down and cry, but instead? She sang. It was easy to keep singing, she could sing with her eyes squeezed closed to just take in her own thoughts.

She’d been so sure just a moment ago that she was hated, that Octavio had taken her in at her lowest moment. It was foggy, so hazy. Foggy foggy foggy.

It hurt to look at anything but her eyelids, her head hurt, nothing made SENSE. 

Bomb Rush Blush came easier than scrambling for any memory of Octavio recruiting her. Did she just wake up-? Already with him–?? That wasn’t RIGHT, none of this was RIGHT!!

The platform she was on jerked sometimes, like it’d been hit by something. She kept standing, she kept singing. What was Marie saying? She sounded longing? Callie couldn’t focus on the words. She kept singing back though. What words was Callie singing?

The music stopped. Callie stopped too. What were the words to her song-? “Ughgh, my _head._ ” 

“CALLIE! REMEMBER!” That was Marie, and a beat was starting. A different one this time. “That heavenly melody!”

She did remember, didn’t she? A song so ingrained in her. She heard it in.. Her dreams… “The one and only….” Everyone always announced them the same didn’t they? Everyone always called them…. Two of them, a set……. “I.. I remember…”

Everything snapped right into place, and she found herself grinning and leaping for whatever weird contraption Marie was on.

Singing came even easier.

Everything was sharp now. Marie and her didn’t match, her outfit was whatever Octavio’d put her in, but they matched in spirit. The choreography was right.

She saw every move of that little Agent, jumping up and around on grind rails. Dodging and shooting and Callie just kept on singing.

It was hard not to grin. She’d missed this. She’d missed being right next to Marie and getting to hear one of her very favorite singers sing one of her very favorite songs.

Felt warm, felt right. 

That Agent seemed to dodge every attack, sometimes to the very beat of the music, and it was beautiful. In that moment, everything felt right in the world.


End file.
